Blitzkrieg Boys: Por trás da fama
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: AU Sempre se perguntou como é a vida dos integrantes da boy band do momento? É a sua chance de saber, e eles é que vão contar! Vários PoVs. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO QUASE UM ANO ATRASADO PARA ANA HAIKA!
1. Prólogo

**Beyblade não me pertence.**** Essa fic foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter e não possui fins lucrativos.**

Ana, considere isso meu presente pelos dois aniversários que eu não postei nada! Juro que esse ano posto uma fic no dia certo :)

**Prólogo**

Os quatro rapazes estavam sentados em grandes e macias poltronas de couro, esperando pelo empresário que estava, como sempre, atrasado. Tala Ivanov observava as próprias unhas como se todas as respostas do Universo estivessem embaixo das cutículas hidratadas. Kai Hiwatari olhava, entediado, pela janela que começava no chão, terminava no teto e ia de parede a parede. Bryan Kuznetsoy mandava torpedos para a namorada como se não tivesse acabado de sair de perto dela e fosse se encontrar com ela logo depois, enquanto Spencer Sergey mandava ele parar de ser idiota.

Se você é uma garota, não importa a sua idade, você deve estar hiperventilando. Se você é um cara, já deve estar verde de inveja. Tudo bem, eu não lhes culpo: os quatro russos formavam, afinal, a _boy band _de maior sucesso, por que não dizer, da história: os Blitzkrieg Boys.

Os rapazes pararam o que estavam fazendo quando um homem alto de cabelos roxos entrou na sala e sentou-se na mesa em frente a eles.

- Olá, garotos – ele cumprimentou, calmo.

- Está atrasado – Tala acusou.

- É, eu tive um probleminha – ele falou, e mexeu as mãos como se espantasse um bicho – Mas vamos direto ao assunto! Bom, nas mais recentes pesquisas de opinião, – ele entregou a cada um uma pasta com vários dados expostos em gráficos coloridos – apesar de vocês continuarem os preferidos do sexo feminino, várias pessoas reclamaram que vocês são inalcançáveis.

- Nós somos astros do rock, o que elas queriam, exatamente? – falou Spencer, virando as páginas da pesquisa.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas nossa equipe de relações pública teve uma idéia excelente de marketing! Vamos acabar com o problema de "inalcançabilidade" e ter lucros astronômicos, além de ser a maneira perfeita de promover os novos CD e DVD ao vivo! – fazendo suspense, Boris pegou um cartaz em cima da mesa e virou para eles – Blitzkrieg Boys: por trás da fama!

- Que. Porra. É. Essa? – Kai estreitou os olhos para o cartaz: uma foto dos quatro juntos, de jeans e camiseta, ele com um violão. Pareciam estar conversando. O 'título' que Boris acabara de anunciar estava escrito em letras manuscritas pretas.

- Um extra pro DVD? – perguntou Bryan, confuso.

- Não, melhor! – Boris exclamou – Um livro, que vai ser vendido em livrarias de todo o mundo! Também vamos fazer um box para colecionadores com o DVD e o CD ao vivo, um exemplar do livro e uma camisa. E vamos leiloar um exemplar da primeira edição autografado para doarmos a algum orfanato!

- Um livro? Escrito por quem, uma daquelas repórteres doidas que vivem inventando coisas sobre nossa vida? Lemmie, Anamateia, Helena?

- Não! Na verdade, será um livro pequeno: quatro capítulos apenas. Todos os capítulos vão narrar o mesmo acontecimento: a festa pós-cerimônia no Hilton.

- Por melhor que a festa vá ser, duvido muito que renda quatro capítulos interessantes. E como falar de todas as mordomias da festa vai nos tornar mais acessíveis?- perguntou Tala.

- Ótima pergunta! Cada capítulo será escrito em primeira pessoa. Não fui claro o bastante? Cada capítulo será escrito por um de vocês.

Os quatro rapazes protestaram e reclamaram, mas Boris manteve-se irredutível.

- Já chega! A festa é sexta à noite. Quero os quatro capítulos na minha mesa segunda pela manhã. Fui claro?

Spencer murmurou em concordância, e os outros permaneceram calados.

- Ótimo. Vou mandar para os e-mails de vocês a agenda de entrevistas dessa semana.

**xXoOoXx**

Olá, pessoas! Que acharam da fic? (Você em especial, Ana!)

Eu estou com o primeiro capítulo dessa fic começado desde 2007, mas só agora eu tive a idéia para o prólogo, que justificará os outros capítulos. Os capítulos serão postados todo o domingo (o 1º e o 2º estão prontos), e eu não devo ter problemas já que, de certa forma, são quatro one-shots, certo?

A idéia para essa fic surgiu quando, em 2007, eu li o livro 'Confissões de uma Banda', mas as únicas semelhanças com livro são que cada capítulo será a partir de um ponto de vista e os meninos terão codinomes, e é só (os codinomes são completamente diferentes, também).

Os próximos capítulos trazem vários personagens de Beyblade como popstars e rockstars! Eu baseei alguns em artistas/bandas existentes. Será que depois de lerem o primeiro capítulo vocês acertam minhas inspirações? Bom, vamos começar com um fácil: quem vocês acham que foi minha inspiração pra criar os Blitzkrieg Boys? Digam na review!


	2. Bad Boy

**Beyblade não me pertence.**** Essa fic foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter e não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Cap. 1 - Bad Boy**

Vocês querem saber como é a vida das maiores estrelas da música? Bem, eu vou contar, por que sou uma delas. Meu nome é Kai Hiwatari, e se você for garota, já deve estar dando gritinhos de êxtase. Mas se você passou os últimos anos como astronauta em uma galáxia distante, deixe-me explicar. Eu faço parte da _boy band _de maior sucesso atualmente, os Blitzkrieg Boys. Sou o guitarrista e me chamam de o Bad Boy. Nunca na minha frente, claro, mas eu não sou idiota. O vocalista, Tala, é o Deus do Sexo, por algum motivo incompreensível para mim. Spencer, o baterista, é o típico Feinho-Porém-Simpático, e o baixista, Bryan, é o Poeta. Pelo menos, é assim que os jornais e revistas se referem a nós...

- Kai, quer tirar esse olhar de peixe morto da cara e vir logo pro carro, porra? – ouço Spencer gritando do banco de trás da BMW zerinho que a gravadora nos deu só para esse evento. Que evento?, você, reles mortal, se pergunta. A maior premiação do mundo da música. O Oscar da música, na verdade. Mas não é realmente isso que importa. Não, o que _realmente _importa é a festa ultra exclusiva que vai rolar no Hotel Hilton agora que a cerimônia acabou.

- Pelo menos eu posso tirar o olhar de peixe morto da cara, né, Spen? – replico, dando meio famoso meio sorriso (tentem não desmaiar, garotas) e sentando no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Tala. Spencer cruza os braços e se encolhe, amuado, no banco de trás – E o Bryan? – eu pergunto, só por perguntar. Todos nós sabemos onde ele está.

- Disse que vai com a _namorada_ – responde Tala, carregando a palavra "namorada" de sarcasmo. Também, pudera. Vai ter mal gosto assim no inferno! A gente só não faz ele cair na real e dar um pé um pé na bunda dela porque desde que eles começaram a sair, a venda dos nossos CDs foi pras altura... Não que a gente precise disso, claro, mas é sempre bom um pouco de publicidade gratuita.

Já estamos perto. Sei disso porque já podemos ouvir os fãs histéricos gritando na entrada do Hilton. Provavelmente são os mesmos que estavam se esgoelando na porta do evento propriamente dito. Momentos depois, Tala pára o carro e descemos numa explosão de flashes de câmeras fotográficas. Assim que o manobrista tira nosso BMW do caminho, uma limusine rosa pára, fazendo os gritos da parte masculina aumentarem. Não era preciso ser gênio para saber quem iria sair de lá, como não se precisa para saber que 2 e 2 são 4.

Dito e feito, o primeiro a sair é nosso companheiro de banda, Bryan, que se vira e oferece a mão à garota que vem saindo em seguida. Ela aceita a mão dele e sai do carro sem perder a pose nem o sorriso muito do falso. Vestindo um vestido com tantos babados que eu mal posso encontrá-la nele, Ming Ming, a princesa pop sem talento, acena para os repórteres antes de seguir conosco para dentro do Hilton. Lá dentro, somos encaminhados para o salão da cobertura, reservado para nós e outros seletos.

- Não foi uma festa maravilhosa? Ah, estou tão feliz por ter ganhado o prêmio de Cantora do Ano! E é claro que estou feliz pela banda do meu pimpolho fofolético ter ganhado Música do Ano, _of course_! – Ming Ming exclamou de um jeito que me fez ter ânsias no elevador. Bryan olhou para ela embasbacado e Tala me lançou um olhar de _o-que-diabos-em-nome-de-Deus-ele-viu-nela_, que eu respondi dando de ombros e formando silenciosamente a expressão _'sei lá'_. E eu realmente não sabia – Claro que foi uma pena vocês terem perdido Melhor Coreografia para os Majestics... – ela continuou. Filha de uma... mãe. Spencer respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Majestics é uma banda no mesmo estilo da nossa, as únicas diferenças são que eles fazem sucesso na Europa não têm talento, nós no mundo todo e temos. Fomos salvos de outros comentários desse nível, pois naquele instante as portas do elevador se abriram revelando A festa.

A pista de dança fervendo ao som das melhores músicas, garçonetes absolutamente maravilhosas servindo todo tipo de bebidas e drinques exóticos, todas as pessoas mais importantes do mundo da música num só lugar (não morram de inveja) e, o melhor de tudo, eu (podem morrer de inveja agora).

Bryan e Ming Ming já estavam se agarrando na pista de dança (uma palavra: eca) e Spencer estava a meio caminho da varanda, com um cigarro na mão. Fui com Tala em direção ao bar, mas não pudemos fazer nossos pedidos, já que o barman estava... Ocupado.

- Eu disse um terço de vodka, um terço de suco de morango, meio terço de suco de maracujá e meio terço de suco de manga, não um terço de vodka, um terço de suco de morango, meio terço de suco de manga e meio terço de suco de maracujá. A ordem é importante! – a mulher disse, debruçando-se em cima do balcão. O barman, parecendo um terço confuso e dois terços apavorado, pegou o copo que ela estendia balbuciando desculpas e se pôs a fazer do drinque certo.

- Hilary, não apavore o pobre homem – eu disse, irônico. Ela se virou pronta pra briga, mas aí ela viu que era eu e sorriu.

- Oi, Hiwatari. Ivanov – ela disse, fazendo um gesto de cabeça na direção de Tala. Como se eles não fossem acabar a noite dividindo a mesma cama... Ah, para o caso de você não a conhecer, Hilary Hiromi Tachibana, ou H²T, como preferirem, é a cantora moderninha que quem gosta, ama, e quem não gosta, odeia, também conhecida em revistas como a Barraqueira (vocês já puderam notar o porquê).

- Tachibana, pode me explicar como é que você foi perder o prêmio de Cantora do Ano pro mini-Alien? – Tala perguntou, irônico. Hilary é uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto na indústria da música, justamente por ela dizer o que quer, não importando as conseqüências (ela enlouquece o Relações Públicas dela) e um dos meus passatempos preferidos e tirar ela do sério, ou ver alguém fazendo isso.

Os olhos cor de rubi faiscaram ameaçadoramente, mas ela só jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás e ofereceu ao meu colega um sorriso doce.

- Isso vindo do cara que perdeu _Melhor Coreografia_ pros Majestics – eu fechei a cara e Tala estreitou olhos. Ela riu.

- Touché – suspirou Tala – Quer dançar?

- Claro – ela sorriu. Apesar de todos os jornais chamarem ele de Deus do Sexo e criarem uma namorada nova para ele por semana, a relação não-oficial de Tala e Hilary era surpreendentemente duradoura.

Quando o barman voltou com o drinque de Hilary, ela já tinha ido, então imaginei que ela não fosse se importar se eu ficasse com ele. Era doce, mas não demais.

Como estava sozinho, olhei ao redor a fim de encontrar rostos conhecidos. Os dois integrantes da F-Dynasty, a dupla pop de irmãos com uma legião de fãs fiéis, Júlia, a Líder, e Raul, o Capacho, estavam sentados não muito longe. Haviam vários lugares na mesa deles, mas experiências anteriores envolvendo este que vos fala e uma Júlia bêbada não foram NADA agradáveis (vocês devem ter lido algo sobre isso numa revista de fofoca).

Num canto do salão, parecendo meio deslocados, estavam os integrantes do Barthez Battalion (aquela banda indie alternativa que quase ninguém conhece, sabe?), a vocalista Mathilda, a Romântica, o guitarrista Miguel, o Bom Moço, o baixista Claude, o Revoltado e por fim, o baterista Aaron, o Maconheiro. Ele era o único parecia genuinamente à vontade, mas ele também tava mais pra lá do que par cá, então achei melhor deixá-los pra lá.

No meio da pista de dança, Tala e Hilary dançavam como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. Perto deles, Rick Anderson, o rei do hip hop, dançava com a vocalista da banda Mariah and the White Tigers, a (duh) Mariah (enquanto Ray, Lee e os outros dois integrantes da banda que ninguém lembra o nome olhavam para ele como se fossem arrancar-lhe a cabeça). Todos pulavam ao som de Kenny Kyouju, o nerd que, apesar da aparência, é o ás da música eletrônica (talvez vocês o conheçam como DJ Chief). Ele era legal, fora o hábito bizarro de dar um nome ao seu equipamento de som (ele chama as pick-ups de Dizzy). Perto dele, no palco, estavam os apresentadores da premiação e respeitados críticos de música, Brad Best e AJ Topper (eles que criaram a maioria desses apelidos idiotas).

Perto da mesa do bufê, sendo assediado por garotas que simplesmente não deviam estar ali, Max Tate Mizuhara, o cantor pop hiper-fofo (não em minha opinião, claro) amado por onze a cada dez meninas pré-adolescentes, tentava em vão comer alguma coisa. Do outro lado, Tyson Granger, o Sem-Noção, vocalista da "sensação do mundo do rock", Granger Brothers (ou simplesmente Grabro) se empanturrava de comida, enquanto seu irmão mais velho e guitarrista do Grabro, Hiro, o Gostoso (novamente, eu não tenho NADA a ver com isso) conversava com o idiota do Brooklyn, o cantor queridinho da crítica, dos fãs, da América, da Ásia... Bom, vocês entenderam, e com o Senhor Dickenson, dono da ALB, uma das maiores gravadoras do mundo. Parecia o grupo mais promissor, mas estar com gente normal não valia o sacrifício de respirar o mesmo ar que Brooklyn.

A melhor companhia essa noite seria mais um copo cheio, decidi. Estava quase chegando ao bar quando senti braços ao redor da minha cintura e um beijo molhado (molhado _demais_) no meu pescoço.

- Oi, Kai – essas duas palavras simples tornaram-se um desafio para a pessoa claramente alterada. Calmamente (quase), me soltei do abraço e puxei a pessoa para minha frente.

- Porra, Júlia! – tudo o que consegui em resposta foram risinhos. Antes que eu pudesse impedir, Júlia pulou em mim e agarrou meu pescoço, com agilidade e força que você não imaginaria em alguém tão bêbada e grudou os lábios nos meus.

Eu _sei_ que a maioria dos homens se aproveitaria da situação, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "De novo não". Estava considerando seriamente puxá-la para longe pelos cabelos quando ela se afastou.

O empresário da F-Dynasty, Romero, estava segurando Júlia pela cintura e sorria encabulado pra mim.

- Desculpe por isso, Kai. Você sabe como ela fica quando bebe – minha resposta foi um olhar assassino – Bom, vamos indo, Julinha! – ele exclamou, nervoso, levando-a pra longe de mim.

- Kai Hiwatari arrasando corações – me virei para encontrar Hilary com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Tala, que a abraçava por trás.

- Vai se ferrar! – eu exclamei. Bom, eu não disse exatamente isso, mas, como o Bryan não se cansa de me lembrar (quando pára de enfiar a língua na garganta da Ming Ming), nós temos fãs pré-adolescentes também.

- Controle sua boca suja – ela disse, alegre. Como se ela tivesse alguma moral!

- Querem alguma coisa? – eu perguntei baixinho. Meu humor estava piorando cada segundo.

- Te entregar as chaves do carro – disse Tala, jogando-as pra mim – Você e Spencer vão voltar sozinhos.

Grande novidade. Pelo menos, o gosto de Tala era melhor que o de Bryan...

- Divirtam-se – eu falei, seco, peguei uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de uma garçonete que estava passando e fui atrás de Spencer.

Ele estava na mesa do bufê com Max e Tyson, no que parecia ser uma competição para ver quem comia mais.

- Spencer – chamei, mas ele não ouviu – Spencer. SPENCER!

- OI! Cara, você precisa relaxar! – ele reclamou, balançando a cabeça.

Respirei fundo e pensei na dor de cabeça que teríamos para arranjar outro baterista.

- Tala foi embora com a Hilary – eu falei – Cadê o Bryan?

- Sumiu como demônio em miniatura há séculos – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – Quando for embora, você sabe onde me encontrar – ele disse, fazendo um gesto para a comida.

Revirei os olhos e fui dar uma volta. Estava quase voltando para chamar Spencer irmos embora, quando ouvi uma voz masculina me chamando e me virei.

- Olá, Kai. Está se divertindo? – o Sr. Dickenson perguntou, com um sorriso calmo, escondendo qualquer tipo de desconforto que um senhor da idade dele deveria estar sentindo àquela hora da noite (madrugada, quase) numa festa barulhenta.

- Na medida do possível – respondi, seco, virando o resto do champanhe.

- Que ótimo – ele respondeu, e pareceu só um pouco desconcertado – E como vai a banda?

- Melhor do que nunca. Vamos lançar um CD e DVD ao vivo – eu respondi, omitindo o detalhe do livro. Ninguém precisava saber até ser estritamente necessário, OK?

- Muito bem, muito bem... Eu estava agora mesmo elogiando o Brooklyn pelo novo CD ao vivo... Tenho que confessar que quase chorei quando ele cantou aquela música sobre como o amor salva o mundo! Tem uma voz belíssima, aquele garoto, e muito talento como compositor!

- Claro que sim – eu sussurrei, controlado, procurando outra garçonete. Eu ia ter que aturar ele se derretendo pelo idiota do Brooklyn, mas não ia fazer isso sóbrio.

- E eu estava conversando com o garoto Granger também, Hiro, o mais velho... Realmente tem a cabeça no lugar... Muito bom com os negócios, e matem aquele irmão dele na linha! – Sr. Dickenson riu, e eu forcei um sorriso amarelo – Bom, nós estávamos falando como boas parecerias musicais marcam a carreira de uma banda ou cantor, como Timbaland e Justin Timberlake, por exemplo!

- Verdade. Mas se um dos artistas tiver menos visibilidade que o outro, corre o risco de virar "aquele-que-canta-aquela-música-com-Fulano".

- É, você tem razão sobre isso – ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, depois sorriu – Mas vocês não teriam esse problema!

- Nós? Nós quem? – perguntei, sem muita certeza do que ele queria dizer – Os Blitzkrieg Boys e os Granger Brothers?

- Não, não! – ele balançou a cabeça – Vê, por terem estilos parecidos, não seria tão inovador! O que provavelmente aconteceria seria que vocês dançariam e os Granger tocariam, Tala e Hiro fazendo um dueto, você tendo um solo, talvez... Não, não seria interessante. Estava pensando em vocês e o _Brooklyn_.

Espera aí um minuto. COMO É QUE É?

- O Brooklyn? – eu consegui perguntar.

- Claro! Vocês são a _boy band_ mas bem sucedida desde Menudo! E nunca houve um cantor tão bem sucedido quanto ele... Vocês venderiam milhões, ficariam em primeiro lugar em todas as listas do mundo!

Ele _só podia_ estar bêbado para propor algo assim. De verdade.

- Sabe, eu não acho uma boa idéia... – tentei começar, mas o velho bêbado não me deu chance.

- É uma idéia genial! Vocês ficariam ricos! – ele exclamou, e eu perdi a paciência (na verdade, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por ela ter durado tanto!)

- Nós JÁ somos ricos o bastante, obrigado – eu falei, ríspido – E agora eu tenho que ir. Passar bem.

Dei as costas e fui atrás de Spencer que, como tinha prometido, continuava na mesa do bufê.

- Hora de ir embora – eu falei.

- Certo - ele deve ter sentido o perigo na minha voz, porque deixou o salgado que estava comendo pela metade, e nós finalmente fomos embora.

Então, depois da maior premiação do mundo da música (onde ganhamos quatro prêmios, diga-se de passagem) e de uma festa totalmente exclusiva, voltamos para a nossa cobertura duplex (presente da gravadora pelo terceiro Disco de Platina).

E esse foi um dia absolutamente normal na minha vida.

_Por Kay Hiwatari_

**xXoOoXx**

**E então, pessoas, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Começando em grande estilo, Kai Hiwatari!**

**Desculpem se acharam chatas as apresentações, por assim dizer, mas eu precisava situar vocês, certo? **

**Bom, como esse capítulo, eu trago uma novidade! Estou lançando oficialmente o concurso "Ganhe uma One-Shot Da Lemmie-chan"! (isso é, se alguém quiser uma, claro ._.)**

**É assim que vai funcionar: cada uma dessas bandas nas quais eu transformei os personagens de Beyblade foi inspirada em bandas ou artistas que existem na vida real. Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer é tentar adivinhar que artistas e bandas são esses! **

**Mandem seus palpites por review. Quem acertar, ganha um ponto. Se duas pessoas acertarem, vai valer a que mandou review primeiro. Alguns personagens tiveram duas inspirações. Se duas pessoas acertarem uma inspiração cada uma, as duas ganham ponto. No fim dos quatro capítulos dessa fic, a pessoa que tiver acumulado mais pontos entra em contato comigo por e-mail e pede uma One-Shot de Beyblade do jeito que quiser.**

**Vocês podem escolher os personagens, a situação, o gênero, podem acrescentar seus personagens originais, ou seja: VOCÊS MANDAM!**

**Eu vou fazer a contagem de pontos nas notas dos capítulos :)**

**E, na verdade, já podemos começar a contagem: ****Tsuki Hiwatari**** já tem um ponto por ter adivinhado que os Blitzkrieg Boys foram inspirados em ninguém menos que os Backstreet Boys! **

**Ah, como eu sou hiper-ultra-mega-legal, eu vou dar duas preciosas dicas:**

**1 - Ming Ming foi inspirada nela mesma, então não conta, e Brooklyn não foi inspirado em ninguém, porque ninguém é tão perfeito quanto ele *leva uma tijolada da Ana***

**2 - Os Granger Brothers NÃO foram inspirados nos Jonas Brothers.**

**Bom, é isso. Reviews!**


	3. Poeta

**Beyblade não me pertence. Essa fic foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter e não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Cap. 2 – Poeta**

Olá, pessoal! Meu nome é Bryan Kuznetsov, mas, se vocês compraram esse livro, vocês provavelmente sabem quem eu sou. Se por um acaso vocês pegaram esse livro aleatoriamente, deixem-me explicar: eu, mais três amigos de infância, formamos uma das bandas de maior sucesso atualmente, o Blitzkrieg Boys. Através desse livros, vocês terão acesso a uma noite em nossas vidas! Então, vamos ao que interessa...

Pelo barulho que nós começávamos a ouvir apesar da música alta na limusine, e pela luz dos flashes já ser visível, percebemos que estávamos chegando. Ming Ming (minha namorada, luz da minha vida e Melhor Cantora dois anos seguidos) tirou os braços do meus pescoço e interrompeu o beijo para ajeitar o vestido e a maquiagem.

- Estamos quase lá – ela fala, os olhos (piscinas cristalina cor de âmbar – eu já escrevi uma música sobre eles, mas o resto da banda não me deixou gravá-la) brilhando de expectativa. Ela adora as câmeras quase tanto quanto as câmeras a adoram. Ela sorri e eu sorrio de volta.

A BMW que a gravadora nos deu parou e meus companheiros de banda desceram. Assim que o manobrista levou o carro, a limusine de Ming Ming parou. Desci primeiro, claro, e ajudei-a a descer. Os flashes se tornam ainda mais intensos, obviamente! Ming Ming estava deslumbrante em seu vestido de babadosEla dá um tchauzinho para os paparazzi e entramos no hotel junto com o resto da minha banda.

Ming Ming fez alguns comentários sobre a premiação para Spencer, Kai e Tala. Não prestei muita atenção, estava notando como, até naquela iluminação horrível do elevador, os cabelos dela (azuis como o mar caribenho – acho que vou escrever uma música sobre eles) eram brilhantes e pareciam sedosos. Antes que eu pudesse fazer algum comentário, a porta do elevador se abriu.

Não vi para onde o resto da banda foi – beber, comer e fumar, aposto – porque Ming Ming e eu fomos para pista de dança dar continuidade ao que estávamos fazendo na limusine.

Os braços de Ming Ming estavam ao redor do meu pescoço, e os meus ao redor da cintura dela. Parei de beijá-la na boca apenas para distribuir beijinhos pelo pescoço dela (ela adora quando eu faço isso). Ela murmurou em aprovação.

- Bryan, querido – ela chamou, com sua voz doce como mel – Poderia pegar um drinque para sua Ming Ming?

- Claro que sim, doçura – dando-lhe um último beijo na testa, fui até o bar, mas já haviam duas pessoas na minha frente.

- Júlia, você realmente acha uma boa idéia tomar mais um desses? – perguntou Raul, da dupla F-Dynasty, inseguro, olhando o drinque rosa berrante em que sua irmã, outra integrante da dupla, insistia para o barman colocar mais vodca.

- Ah, cale a boca, Raul, eu sou a irmã mais velha – disse Júlia, a voz um pouco enrolada, e em seguida tentou jogar os cabelos para trás, mas se desequilibrou e quase caiu no processo. Por sorte, Raul conseguiu pegá-la. Ela riu – Ótimos reflexos, maninho!

É realmente horrível ver qualquer pessoa nesse estado. Minha Ming Ming nunca passaria da conta como certas pessoas! Bom, antes que qualquer um pudesse impedir, Júlia já tinha sumido das vistas do irmão, que saiu desabalado atrás dela. É melhor ele encontrá-la antes que ela encontre Kai, é só o que eu vou dizer.

- Um Cosmopolitan e vodca pura – pedi. O barman, que parecia feliz em se livrar de Júlia, atendeu rapidamente ao meu pedido e eu fui de volta para a pista de dança.

Não precisei procurar muito meu docinho açucarado, ela brilhava como um diamante entre pedras de carvão, refulgia como a estrela que era!... Mas ao seu lado, eu notei, com uma irritação crescente, estava aquele idiota CDF atrevido.

Fazendo o máximo para me controlar, eu fui até eles.

- Aqui está, querida – falei, entregando o Cosmo para ela – Kyouju – cumprimentei, lançando um olhar de aviso para ele.

- Kuznetsov – ele respondeu, a voz falhando um pouco. Ele estava certo em ter medo de mim, e estaria ainda mais se não deixasse minha namorada em paz. Para fazer ele notar, passei um braço pela cintura de Ming Ming – Ah, vejo vocês por aí.

Isso mesmo, volte para suas pick-ups.

- Vamos dançar, amo esta música! – virando o drinque num só gole, Ming Ming entregou o copo a uma das garçonetes e me puxou de volta para o centro da pista de dança.

Estávamos muito bem, mas claro que não podia continuar assim... Nunca continuava. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Dessa vez, eu esbarrei numa pessoa atrás de mim, que começou a reclamar antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de virar para me desculpar.

- Ah, são vocês – disse a pessoa em quem eu esbarrara. Era Hilary Hiromi Tachibana, que estava acompanhada pelo meu companheiro de banda, Tala Ivanov. Algumas pessoas realmente não têm gosto, não é mesmo?

- Olá, _querida_ – minha fofinha exclamou, sorrindo para Hilary. Ela continuou com a expressão de desprezo no rosto, mesmo com Ming Ming sendo simpática. Que garota insuportável! – Foi realmente uma pena você ter perdido o prêmio de Cantora do Ano _de novo_ – meu anjo continuou, alegre – Quem sabe ano que vem?

Vêem como meu doce é uma pessoa boa? Um anjo dos Céus? Ela estava sendo simpática com sua maior concorrente, tentando fazer com que ela visse as coisas pelo lado bom, e tudo que a ignorante tinha para oferecer era um sorriso falso.

- Quem sabe? – Hilary falou, calma – Também foi uma pena você ter perdido CD e Clipe do Ano. Bom, ano que vem tem mais! – agora ela estava esfregando na cara da minha fada de açúcar os prêmios que ela tinha ganhado! (injustamente, claro) – É sempre um prazer vê-la, Ming Ming. Bryan.

- Vejo você depois – Tala disse, olhando para mim – Tchau – ele completou, mal olhando para Ming Ming. Arrrg, aquelazinha já tinha começado a enfiar idéias na cabeça de Tala. Eu tenho que ter uma conversa com ele.

- Como alguém pode ser tão mau? – ela me perguntou, com os olhos marejados.

- Ah, meu amor, não fique assim por ela – abracei-a rapidamente – Aqueles idiotas do Brad Best e do A.J. Topper não sabem nada – disse, me referindo aos juízes da premiação – Você sabe que ela não chega ao chão que você pisa.

- É, você tem razão, fofinho, é claro – para meu alívio, ela já parecia feliz de novo – Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que seu amigo vê nela. Ah, olhe quem está ali!

Eu olhei. Mariah, vocalista de Mariah and the White Tigers, estava dançando com Mistel, aquele coreógrafo famoso. Ele já trabalhou com Ming Ming várias vezes.

- Mistel? O que tem ele? – perguntei, tentando controlar o ciúme. Eles eram amigos, afinal de contas.

- Não, ele não. _Mariah._ Ela estava dançando com Rick, agora com Mistel – ela balançou a cabeça – E todo mundo sabe da situação mal-resolvida entre ela e Ray, sem falar na relação estranha dela com Lee. Amor fraternal, ha!

Ming Ming tinha razão, claro. Uma pessoa pura e doce como ela jamais faria uma coisa dessas, mas nem todas as garotas foram criadas do jeito certo...

- É verdade. Não está com fome, meu doce? Posso pegar alguma coisa do bufê para você.

- Ah, vou com você, Tchutchuco. Não quero mais ficar sozinha – ela agarrou meu braço e fomos até a mesa, onde Max, Tyson e outro companheiro de banda meu, Spencer, comiam como se a comida do mundo fosse acabar (e, vou te contar, naquele ritmo, ia mesmo!). Ming Ming fez uma careta de nojo (até as caretas dela eram lindas!).

- Mhhmh – disse Tyson, alegre. Nós dois olhamos para ele sem entender, porque ele estava com o que parecia ser uma tortinha inteira dentro da boca – Olá! – ele repetiu, depois de engolir.

- E aí – Spencer disse, sem tirar a atenção da coxa de galinha em que ele trabalhava a fim de retirar toda a carne possível. Max sorriu, com a boca um pouco suja de chocolate.

- Querida – eu falei baixinho, em seu ouvido – Que tal irmos na recepção pegar uma suíte e pedir alguma coisa do serviço de quarto?

O rosto de Ming Ming se iluminou de prazer.

- Champanhe e morangos? – ela me perguntou.

- E tudo mais que você quiser – respondi. Com um sorriso, ela pegou minha mão e fomos para o elevador.

A festa que estava para começar era só nossa.

_Por Bryan Kuznetsov_

**xXoOoXx**

**Olá! Segundo capítulo uma semana depois, exatamente como o prometido! Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! Q.Q**

**Bom, ficou um pouco menor que o do Kai, mas o Bryan é chato Ü (e a Ming Ming, então, insuportável!). Brincadeira, brincadeira...**

**Bom, quero agradecer, mais uma vez, todas as reviews, em particular a Misaki-chan, a quem eu não pude mandar um reply :)**

**Agora vamos ao que todo mundo quer saber: contagem de pontos!**

**Vamos lá:**

**- ****Tsuki Hiwatari**** tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que os Blitzkrieg Boys tinham sido baseados nos Backstreet Boys**

**- ****Anamateia Haika**** tem 2 pontos por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que Júlia e Raul são inspirados em Sandy e Júnior e o Kenny é inspirado no David Guetta**

**- ****Eclairsakura**** tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir a segunda inpiração pro Kenny, DJ Tiesto**

**- ****Misaki-chan**** tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que os Granger Brothers foram baseados no Hanson**

**E, por enquanto, é isso! Podem mandar seus palpites até o quarto capítulo, e o vencedor será anunciado no epílogo! Eu entregarei a one-shot em até 15 dias depois do vencedor entrar em contato para dizer o que quer.**

**Pra vocês se situarem:**

***Blitzkrieg Boys: Backstreet Boys**

***Hilary Tachibana: ? e ?**

***F-Dynasty: Sandy e Júnior**

***Barthez Batallion: ?**

***Rick: ? e ?**

***Max: ? e ?**

***Granger Brothers: Hanson e ?**

***Kenny: DJ Tiesto, David Guetta**

***Mariah and the White Tigers: ? e ?**

***Majestics: ?**

**Vamos lá, ainda dá pra muita coisa acontecer nesse jogo! Até domingo que vem :)**


	4. Feinho Porém Simpático

**Beyblade não me pertence. Essa fic foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter e não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a Cibelle e Pedro (que precisam ser fortes) e a Shirley e Guilherme (que agora são anjos). Estou rezando por todos vocês.**

**Cap. 3 – Feinho Porém Simpático**

Olá a todos, meu nome é Spencer Sergey e eu sou o baterista dos Blitzkrieg Boys. Talvez você ache estranho que eu, fazendo parte de uma banda de sucesso mundial, me apresente, mas, como vocês logo vão descobrir (se já não sabem), eu sou aquele integrante da banda que só as fãs mais fanáticas lembram o nome (e, ainda assim, só lembram para esfregar na cara de outras fãs). Não que eu me importe. Pelo menos, eu não sou agarrado, nem tenho minhas roupas rasgadas, e as coisas que eu faço não aparecem em primeiras páginas de revistas de fofoca. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda sou parte da banda, então ganhei um capítulo só pra mim.

- Kai, quer tirar esse olhar de peixe morto da cara e vir logo pro carro, porra? – eu grito. Como sempre, estou no banco de trás. Tala está dirigindo, e Kai senta no banco do carona.

- Pelo menos eu posso tirar o olhar de peixe morto da cara, né, Spen? – ele responde, com aquele sorriso idiota que ele treina na frente do espelho quando pensa que ninguém está olhando, e usando aquele apelido idiota – E o Bryan? – pra que ele pergunta? Nós todos sabemos que ele vai com acéfalo cantante de cabelos azuis que ele jura ser uma garota (mas nós todos sabemos que ela é um demônio sugador de almas que quer dominar o mundo. E também sabemos que ela hipnotizou o Bryan).

Não me dou ao trabalho de comentar, e Tala responde por mim. Depois de virar outra esquina, começamos a ouvir os gritos. Assim que botamos os pés para fora do carro, os flashes e gritos nos atingem em cheio. Logo depois, a limusine rosa pára e dela descem Bryan, nosso companheiro de banda, e Ming Ming, sua namorada (cof, SUGADORA DE ALMAS, cof).

Subimos todos juntos no elevador, e aquela coisa faz questão de esfregar na nossa cara os prêmios que não ganhamos (Bryan parece não notar – aposto que ele está compondo mentalmente mais uma música sobre os atributos físicos de Ming Ming). Forcei um sorriso pra ela, porque as expressões assassinas de Tala e Kai eram o bastante. Mas, antes que ela pudesse fazer outro comentário, as portas do elevador abriram.

Num piscar de olhos, Bryan e Ming Ming já estavam se pegando na pista de dança. Puxei um cigarro de um dos bolsos da calça e fui para varanda atrás de sossego. No momento em que pus mês pés do lado de fora, senti um cheiro adocicado característico. Olhei para os lados, procurando a fonte, e vi Aaron, baterista do Barthez Battalion, dando um "tapa na pantera", por assim dizer. Bom, é um país livre, certo? Eu é que não ia me meter com um cara chapado com o dobro do meu tamanho.

Não dirigi a palavra a ele e acendi meu cigarro. O resto da banda vive me mandando parar, e várias pessoas comentam que eu sou má influência, mas eu acho que mereço uma válvula de escape (mesmo que essa válvula vá me matar aos poucos. Fumar é errado, crianças! Não entrem nessa!).

Aaron voltou para a festa, mas eu continuei lá fora respirando o ar (quase) puro e vendo as luzes da cidade (certo, eu pareci o Bryan agora).

Não passei muito tempo sozinho. Hiro, guitarrista do Granger Brothers, apareceu, também com um cigarro na mão. Como eu era a única pessoa na varanda, ele me perguntou:

- Tem fogo? – assenti e passei meu isqueiro vermelho para ele, que me devolveu, depois de acender o cigarro – Valeu.

- De nada – respondi, tragando o meu cigarro, que já estava quase no fim, enquanto pensava se deveria acender outro logo depois desse.

- Parabéns pelo prêmio de Música do Ano – ele falou, depois de alguns instantes – Vocês mereceram.

Se fosse outra pessoa (ou sugadora de almas), você poderia pensar que era ironia, mas Hiro era um cara decente, e nada dado a "estrelismos", como, por exemplo, o irmão dele, Tyson (que precisa de dois quartos em cada hotel que passe em suas turnês: um pra ele e outro pro ego).

- Valeu, cara. Você e seu irmão também mereceram o prêmio de Banda do Ano – respondi. Que meus companheiros de banda não ouçam isso. Hiro fez um gesto de agradecimento com o copo, antes de tomar um gole do whisky.

Meu cigarro finalmente acabou, e eu resolvi fazer um agrado a meus pulmões e não fumar outro. Levantando-me, deixei Hiro sozinho para arranjar alguma coisa para beber (era hora de judiar do meu fígado).

Consegui logo um copo de vodca pura e fui para um canto meio excluído da bagunça. Nunca gostei realmente de festas, sabe?

Num canto, parecendo ainda mais excluídos que eu, estava o Barthez Battalion. A vocalista, Mathilda (muito bonitinha, por sinal), parecia minúscula se encolhendo toda como se quisesse sumir. Miguel, o guitarrista, tentava fazê-la relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que olhava maravilhado ao seu redor, como se não acreditasse que estava mesmo ali (eu sei como é – me sentia assim também no início da carreira. Às vezes, ainda me sinto). O baixista, Claude, parecia querer confirmar sua fama de "Revoltado" e fazer um protesto contra aquilo tudo. Ou então, ele só estava irritado porque o copo dele estava vazio, vai saber. Aaron, meu ex-companheiro de varanda, parecia ainda estar nos efeitos do barato, e olhava para o nada rindo. Pelo menos alguém estava feliz.

Enquanto isso, perto do bar, Julia, da F-Dynasty, aparentemente achava que o barman estava economizando no álcool, e seu irmão, Raul, tentava convencê-la do contrário, sem sucesso nenhum. Bom ele já devia saber que não deveria deixá-la chegar tão longe – da última vez, ela tascou um beijo na boca do Kai na frente de uns cinco paparazzi. Ele se distraiu por alguns segundos, que foram o bastante para ela escapar. O pobre coitado saiu correndo desabalado atrás dela – depois ele se pergunta por que as pessoas se referem a ele como o Capacho.

Na pista de dança, Ming Ming e Bryan ainda pareciam estar grudados um no outro pelos lábios – pelo amor de Deus, isso é um hotel, não seria nada difícil conseguir um quarto. Kenny, aquele DJ meio nerd, lançava olhares de inveja a eles a cada cinco minutos (eu já não entendo como alguém pode namorar aquela coisa, mas ter inveja do namorado em questão só pode ser pior).

Kenny já tinha parado de tocar há alguns minutos – quem agitava as coisas agora era Rick (você sabem, o do hip hop). Mariah, vocalista da banda Mariah and the White Tigers, dançava de um jeito não muito adequado com Mistel, coreógrafo famoso. Rick, que era o par dela umas duas músicas atrás, não parecia dar a mínima, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito dos companheiros de banda dela: Ray, o baixista, apertava com força o guardanapo que tinha na mão e olhava para os dois com os olhos estreitos. Lee, o guitarrista, era ainda menos sutil, e parecia prestes a saltar no pescoço do loiro.

Tala, meu companheiro de banda, também estava na pista de dança. Seu par era (que surpresa!) Hilary Tachibana (é, a cantora barraqueira). Eles pareciam ignorar os outros cinqüenta corpos pulando na pista de dança – sério, quem eles acham que enganam com essa história de "relacionamento aberto"?

Brad Best e AJ Topper, críticos de música respeitados e jurados da premiação, estavam no palco, observando (provavelmente para postar tudo em seus blogs no dia seguinte).

Meu outro ex-companheiro de varanda, Hiro, agora estava numa conversa aparentemente animada com Sr. Dickenson, presidente da gravadora ALB, e Brooklyn (vocês devem saber que _ele_ é). Ao notar que eu estava olhando para eles, o Sr. Dickenson fez menção de me chamar para a conversa. Eu, como todo bom tímido, fiz o óbvio: desviei o olhar para a direção oposta e andei decido para lá, como se alguém tivesse me chamado.

Bom, qual o melhor lugar para se ficar numa festa quando você não tem acompanhante, não quer dançar nem conversar? A mesa do bufê, claro. Fui indo na direção da comida, mas, chegando mais perto, quase me arrependi.

Tyson, irmão mais novo de Hiro, estava lá, como sempre, se empanturrando de comida. Max (o loirinho, popstar) tentava comer também, mas aparentemente várias de suas fãs conseguiram burlar a segurança. É por essas e outras que eu não faço a menor questão de ser reconhecido.

Ignorando o assédio ao pobre coitado, juntei num prato o máximo de comida que eu pude e sentei com Tyson.

Depois de cigarro é álcool, comida era a coisa que eu mais gostava (tem outra coisa antes, também, mas eu imagino que crianças vão ler esse livro).

Max finalmente conseguiu se livrar de todas as pré-adolescentes e sentou-se do meu outro lado com uma montanha de doces no prato.

Eu estava muito bem comendo, obrigado, mas vocês já devem ter notado que meus momentos de tranqüilidade não duram muito. Eu tinha acabado de dar uma mordida numa coxinha de galinha quando Bryan chegou acompanhado do duende de cabelos azuis.

Tyson grunhiu pra eles numa tentativa de dizer oi, suponho, engoliu a tortinha que tinha na boca e cumprimentou-os.

- E aí – eu falei, sem emoção e sem desviar os olhos da minha coxinha. Max sorriu pra eles com a boca suja de chocolate.

Bryan sussurrou algo no ouvido de Ming Ming, que sorriu como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo (prefiro nem saber o que ele disse). Tentei não ouvir o resto da conversa "romântica" deles (eu estava _comendo!_). Eles finalmente deram as mãos e sumiram no elevador.

Descobri, alegre, que o meu encontro com a sugadora de almas não tinha estragado meu apetite, e refiz meu prato. Estava comendo calmamente, quando MAIS UMA PESSOA resolveu acabar com minha felicidade.

- SPENCER! – eu virei rapidamente e dei de cara com um Kai não muito satisfeito.

- OI! Cara, você precisa relaxar! – eu reclamei, balançando a cabeça. Talvez eu morresse mesmo de câncer de pulmão, mas não antes do Kai ter um ataque cardíaco. Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Tala foi embora com a Hilary – ha, grande novidade! – Cadê o Bryan?

- Sumiu como demônio em miniatura há séculos – eu respondi, dando de ombros – Quando for embora, você sabe onde me encontrar – continuei, indicando a comida. Ele revirou os olhos pra mim e foi embora.

Se eu tivesse sorte e Kai encontrasse uma garota pra ele também, eu poderia pegar um táxi quando estivesse satisfeito. Mas, com o humor em que ele estava, não acho que haveria muitas garotas corajosas o bastante para chegar nele.

Eu, Tyson e Max havíamos entrado num acordo tácito: quanto mais nós falássemos, menos comeríamos, então estávamos todos nos dando muito bem na nossa quietude.

Já estávamos no lá pelo quarto prato quando Kai voltou.

- Hora de ir embora – ele disse. Senti as ondas assassinas emanando em volta dele, por isso não discuti e deixei meu salgado pela metade.

- Certo.

Então finalmente voltamos para casa. Kai foi para o quarto dele, provavelmente trabalhar em seu próprio capítulo, como eu estou fazendo agora.

Acabei de descobrir que escrever dá fome. Será que tem alguma coisa que preste na cozinha?

Vou lá ver. Até a próxima!

_Por Spencer Sergey_

**xXoOoXx**

**Primeiramente: ****desculpem as duas semanas de atraso!**** Não foi por querer, juro! É que esse capítulo foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já escrevi na vida. **

**Semana retrasada, quando este capítulo deveria ter sido postado, minha irmã teve uma reação alérgica pior que o normal e teve que ser internada (ela recebeu alta um pouco antes do Carnaval e está ótima). Eu tinha planejado em usar o feriado para adiantar a fic, mas um amigo de infância entrou numa crise familiar sem precedentes e eu não podia fazer nada, porque ele não sabia que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, e eu simplesmente não consegui escrever preocupada com ele. Só me acalmei quando vi ele na minha frente e vi que ele estava bem. Só que aí, quando eu volto às aulas, vem a bomba: minha professora de Inglês do ano passado (uma mulher jovem e maravilhosa, viúva mãe de três filhas) faleceu na Quarta-Feira de Cinzas. E, quando o choque finalmente aplacou um pouco, eu descobri ontem que o irmão mais velho de uma amiga querida também faleceu.**

**Como vocês puderam ver, foram duas semanas ****horríveis****. Eu só estou dividindo isso com vocês porque vocês merecem saber o que aconteceu. **

**Bom, vamos falar de coisas menos traumáticas. Obrigada pelas reviews! Desculpem se não respondi alguma no meio da confusão!**

**Vamos à contagem de pontos?**

**- ****Tsuki Hiwatari**** tem 3 pontos por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que os Blitzkrieg Boys tinham sido baseados nos Backstreet Boys, que uma das inspirações da Hilary é a Lily Allen e que uma das inspirações do Rick é o Jay-Z**

**- ****Anamateia Haika**** tem 5 pontos por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que Júlia e Raul são inspirados em Sandy e Júnior, que o Kenny é inspirado no David Guetta, que uma das inspirações do Max é o Jessé McCartney, que uma das inspirações de Mariah and the White Tigers é o Paramore e que a inspiração para os Majestics foi o N'Sync**

**- ****Eclairsakura**** tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir a segunda inpiração pro Kenny, DJ Tiesto**

**- ****Misaki-chan**** tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que os Granger Brothers foram baseados no Hanson**

**- Mione11 tem 1 ponto por ter sido a primeira a descobrir que a outra inspiração do Max foi o Justin Bieber**

**Pra vocês se situarem:**

***Blitzkrieg Boys: Backstreet Boys**

***Hilary Tachibana: Lily Allen e ?**

***F-Dynasty: Sandy e Júnior**

***Barthez Batallion: ?**

***Rick: Jay-Z e ?**

***Max: Jessé McCartney e Justin Bieber**

***Granger Brothers: Hanson e ?**

***Kenny: DJ Tiesto e David Guetta**

***Mariah and the White Tigers: Paramore e ?**

***Majestics: N'Sync**

**Desculpem mais uma vez pelo atraso :) Aproveitem a penúltima chance de mandar seus palpites! **


End file.
